moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Orion Kingston
|Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 25 (D.O.B. May 22nd 11 L.C.) |Row 4 title = Birthplace |Row 4 info = Stonetown, Westfall |Row 5 title = Residence |Row 5 info = Stormwind City |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Marcus Kingston, Father † Elizabeth Smith, Mother † *Samira Kingston, Sister |Row 7 title = Marital Status |Row 7 info = Single |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Soldier |Row 9 title = Titles |Row 9 info = O-Man |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} * |Row 2 title = Branch |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Term of Service |Row 3 info = September 17th, 37 L.C. - Present Day |Row 4 title = Rank |Row 4 info = Private First Class |Row 5 title = Unit |Row 5 info = * |Row 6 title = Battles/Wars |Row 6 info = Broken Isles Campaign |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} '''Orion D. Kingston '''is a Private First Class in the Stormwind Army. As a Westfallian native Orion is rather critical of the Kingdom he serves, though he fulfills his duty well enough to be a distinguished soldier in his unit. He is known for his beautiful singing voice as well as his dashing good looks. Appearance Orion is a remarkably handsome man. Immaculately shaped short black hair sits atop Orion's large head, curly and lined to perfection. His brows are trimmed, capping his slanted dark brown eyes that are set apart his wide, flat nose. High and cheekbones lead down to dimpled cheeks, an angular, sharp jawline and a strong chin. The latter pair is covered by a thick, meticulously well kept beard that meets and surrounds his thick lips. An attractive, perfect smile often flashes from these lips, the likes of which --when coupled with the playful sparkle in his eyes-- has caught the attention of many ladies over the years. His complexion is a very dark brown, and his skin has the odd pockmark and scar about his face. Orion's head sits atop a thick neck, which in turn rests on a pair of broad, muscular shoulders. A robust, built chest leads down to a rippling core and behind to a thick, wide back. Hanging from his torso are a pair of big, well-muscled arms. A tattoo of the Stormwind lion's head is inked onto his left deltoid, and on his right forearm is "STONETOWN", scrawled from between wrist and elbow. A rounded rump sits below his defined back, and beneath it are a pair of tree trunk legs, with mammoth, powerful thighs and bulging, athletic calves. Huge hands and feet sit at the end of his appendages, with a few rings capping the fingers of the former. He stands with a straight posture and walks with a confident gait. Height: 6'1 (185 cm) Weight: 242 (110 kg) Armspan: 6'7 (200 cm) Family History Childhood Teenage Years Military Service Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian